Labyrinth breed
by Andrei Rian
Summary: The moon goddess turned mortal, Selene, is thrown in a labyrinth filled with sex-starved Minotaurs.


Selene awoke in the depths of the Labyrinth, alone. Exiled by her people and sacrificed to the insatiable appetite of that horrid maze, she and her sisters in suffering were quickly taken by its monstrous denizens. The ambush was quick and decisive, only letting them scream in woe mere moments before it was over. Selene felt the dry sandy stone beneath her bare palms, and shivered beneath the thin veil of her sacrificial dress.

She was alone in a cell, or rather just another cavern in that place. Did the beasts here even know or care about such distinctions? Her eyes adjusted to the only dim, flickering light coming from the main room beyond. The sounds of her compatriots echoed from there - some groans muffled and suppressed, some wails piercing through the haze, but above all came the distinct sounds of their captors. Deep and inhuman, the bellows of the beasts roared into Selene's dismal room as she stared out at the scene.

The Minotaurs were raping them all.

Great horned hulks crouched in every corner of the room, each with their own prize to fuck. Shaped like men with hooved legs and heads of bulls, the monsters were anything but human. Their huge thick-furred bodies bore down on the frightened women, the younger ones screaming and writhing against their shaggy bulks, the more experienced ones giving in. The cacophony mixed fear and pain with agonizing pleasure, and every bullish monster mated and fucked its helpless prize differently.

A young woman screamed as a Minotaur seized the fleeing woman, and in a swift motion tore apart her dress with its inhuman hand. It grunted and pressed, and impaled the caught woman with its member, its monstrous cock piercing deep into her womanhood. Her eyes rolled and her whole body shook as her silent scream broke into a bloody screech, her suspended body sliding down inch by inch onto its phallus.

Another woman clawed the ground, her back pushed into the dusty earth as her new lover rutted above her. A sound like a man and a bovine combined, the monster grunted each time it slammed its bullish cock into her sensitive folds. Selene could hear the hollow slapping from the doorway, its bare-skinned balls slapping against her abused ass. Her fists clenched in the fur of its chest, pushing against her immoveable rapist with all her might, and cried to the gods to save her. They didn't.

Yet others Selene had never seen before were there too, women whose dirty wild hair and scuffed bodies showed that they were no strangers to the Minotaur. Previous sacrifices, no doubt the ones who survived their ordeal and were kept by those monsters as more than just food or sport, were being mated in much the same way as their newer compatriots. But their eyes frightened Selene the most. A virgin reached out towards just such a woman, pleading with the woman to save her as the bull pressed her tender belly against the stone and ravaged her once innocent body in mighty blows. The woman stared down at her, and crawled slowly to the girl on hands and knees. With her eager eyes staring the wild-haired woman smiled as a grey-furred stud mounted her from behind, and whispered unhearable words to the weeping virgin as she came lewdly in front of the girl.

Selene had to escape. This place would be her death, or worse. The orgy continued in the flickering light of the torches, and only the darkness of the twisting maze stretched beyond them. Somehow she had to make it out, and losing herself again in the ever-changing walls would at least spare her from this new hell. But it was not to be. As she prepared to run, she felt a beast seize her from behind. She bolted, but the great maulish hands seized her body and spun her horrified back toward itself.

Its smell hit her first. Towering above her, the bullish musk instantly filled her nose. Earthy and nigh-fetid, the creature reeked of hot sex. Selene was no stranger to it, but never had she smelled anything so utterly male in her life before. Its black eyes shimmered red in the fires beyond, and its midnight fur hung like heavy moss from its titanic body. Into the main room it carried her, ignoring the kicking and thrashing Selene threw against it - no, rather it held her aloft as if entertained by her fighting spirit.

In the room the din of torment and rapture rose in clarity, just as the visage of her captor did. Its muzzle bore countless scars and marks of battle, a veteran master of the maze who had no doubt slain countless heroes undaunted. A chest forged by war both with humans and with beasts followed into its hard abdomen and settled on haunches thick as oaks. Between its legs hung its bullish member, black as coal with a flared fleshy head, swaying more than halfway down to its bent knees. Selene breathed in its foul breath, and she knew right then she had no way to run any longer.

Her dress was no protection for her. The bull caught the shoulder of it with its sharpened horn and tore it from her chest with a simple flick. The tattered skirt clung around her waist, and bare-breasted Selene couldn't help but welcome its hot breath warming her chilled skin. It grasped her torso, thumbing over her modest tit nearly completely just with that single digit. The pads of its fingers were coarse, yet softer than the matted fur covering the rest of its shaggy body. The beast grunted and pushed Selene against the stone wall, pinning her and pawing over her helpless body.

This was no foreplay. It petted down her form as if inspecting her, like a farmer assessing the health of his cattle. The irony only made its touch all the more humiliating to her, and despite herself she moistened its fingers when they spread her legs. She was getting wet for this beast's touch. It was due to its cock, now half-erect and dragging along her inner thigh. Like the softest leather it stalked up her smooth skin as its core hardened like bone. The room overflowed with the evidence of what such a weapon would do to a woman. Their gaping, ruined pussies stretched open beyond what they were meant for, gushing out torrents of monstrous spunk that flooded the stone floor in thick creamy pools. The virgins bled, and many others besides, from those bullish cocks. And now Selene would too.

The head met her moist lips, and the beast snorted as Selene's pussy drool ran down its cock. She turned her face away from it, denying her own body's betrayal, but her heart beat faster still. The crowned cockhead burned against her skin, and she trembled thinking of it pushing inside her. Knowing that it would. Her eyes snapped open as it stepped forward and thrusted into her.

Pain lanced through her very core. The cock was not meant for human women - a bullish cock meant only to mate with beasts of the field. But the Minotaur lusted for only her flesh, her human pussy, a pussy that stained and stretched to its limit simply to endure the first push of its insatiable bulk. Selene found her gripping its fur and pushing away, her knees coming up against its hard abs to assist just like countless girls before her, and found she could not escape. The bull pushed, and she could only yield and scream as it ruined her tight cunt, inch by inch.

After an eternity it seemed, she felt it begin to fuck her. Not even half inside her and still the beast stretched her beyond anything she'd ever felt before. Its thickness strained her while the sliding veined piston teased every ridge and wall of her pussy. The pain persisted, especially when its hips jerked up and forced another half an inch into her belly. Every time it pulled out she felt only emptiness in its wake, a relief soon snuffed out by its inevitable rough return. It grunted low fucking her, and she tried to bite back the gasps and moans as the beast had its way with her.

Selene opened her eyes, half disbelieving she was being mated by this horrid beast. Her whole body pushed up whenever it bottomed out in her, and more and more of its cock forced her pussy wider still. Delirious with a pain like giving birth, she felt with horror the stirrings of a new pain - the realization of a deep and growing pleasure she'd never felt before. This monster was raping her, fucking her, and her traitorous body was beginning to like it!

She refused as best she could, but found herself clinging to the beast instead of pushing it away. Her petite hands wrapped around its heaving chest, holding onto its coarse fur on either side as it rutted into her tight human cunt. She looked out over its broad shoulder and her eyes fell onto a bestial mating beyond the depravity of the others. Another former sacrifice rode atop a white-maned bull, head rolled back in the throes of ecstasy and mouth agape in a throaty howl. She was cumming for the beast, her pale pussy stretched taut over the bullish cock buried deep in her tight belly. Her tight, round belly.

Selene gasped. The woman was pregnant. She was pregnant from one of these monsters. A Minotaur had fucked her and impregnated her with its bestial seed. And now Selene saw countless women, all wild-haired and in various positions all around the room, sporting similar bumps - some small and barely showing, and others huge and hanging low. The beasts were not just raping them for sport, Selene realized. The bulls were breeding them, and now she was being bred too.

Selene screamed as the bull rammed her cervix, hard. The Minotaur had reached her end, and still thrust more of its cock into her. Her tight pussy spasmed and quaked around the invader, twitching from the horror and pain of her dark revelation. But more than that, her pussy gushed its cum over the monster's pulsing member. No man had fucked her for more than just pleasure, to accomplish more than just getting off and basking in his manly release. But this beast, this monster, was pure instinct and desire. It chose her to feed its primal hunger. It plunged its cock into her human belly to fill the void in her womb. It would inseminate her to satisfy its ultimate purpose: To breed more monsters inside her fertile belly.

A wild terror seized Selene at the thought of bearing its hellish spawn inside her, to know that a beast more manly than any man and inhuman beyond compare would own her body completely. The cock rammed against her cervix, and she felt herself succumbing. Its heavy balls slapped against her ass, like two ripe plums beating against her firm flesh. Their beat fixated her. The Minotaur pounded her faster, pressing her so hard against the stone wall the monster nearly crushed her. Every hard-fought breath became a moan, and her legs wrapped around its wildly rutting waist.

The others may have seen her, biting down on the monster's black-furred shoulder and crying out so lewdly, wrapping her legs and arms around it like she would a lover. The horror and terror of bearing as her firstborn a monster just like her rapist thrilled her body like nothing before. She gave in, crying out for all the room to hear her unholy wish: Her wish to become a Minotaur's breeding bitch.

The Minotaur granted it. With a bellow like both man and bull, it forced open the gates of her womb and unleashed its potent load. Her belly stretched at the force of it. Already the outline of its massive member distending her flat midsection, but every pulse dumped more cum into her than her most virile lovers could in a month. It jerked, forcing its fertile sperm deeper into her, blasting her overstretched cunt so full she felt streams of it spurting out along her thighs. Her bull didn't stop for ten, fifteen, twenty pulses before she lost count, lost in the earth-shattering orgasm its burning cum unleashed within her. By the time it let up she had experienced three orgasms, each rolling into the next, and it dropped her quivering body to the floor.

Its cock hung low again, the flared head still oozing fertile jizz onto the stones before her glazed-over eyes. Her pussy spasmed still, gulping up the copious load now flooding from her stretched hole. Her once tight flower now gaped wide, stretched beyond hope by her rapist bull's raging cock. She knew the beast had ruined her right then, and more than just her pussy. The warmth in her belly would not subside as her greedy womb drowned itself in its fertile sperm, and she knew its bullish seed would find purchase inside her - or already had.

The world darkened as Selene felt the full extent of her own fatigue. The black-furred Minotaur shook out the final gushes of its spunk onto her collapsed body, sprinkling droplets like heavy rain over every inch of her defiled form. Satisfied, the beast walked away and left her to soak in its virile slime. The orgy continued to rage around her, and dimly she wondered how many times she would succumb to the beastmen before she began to look like the former sacrifices - pleasure-stricken and wild in their new lives as the human breeding stock of the Minotaurs.

She couldn't know when, but she knew it would be soon.


End file.
